Redemption
by Coraline15
Summary: Now starting over after leaving the Organization, Axel must find a way to make amends for the pain he had caused. Though he is unsure about his future, it will take the help from an unlikely individual who will show him the way to a better life. (ONE-SHOT)


Redemption

_**Disclaimers**_: **_All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This story came to me while seeing some of the cut-scenes with Axel and Kairi in KH3 and I had been thinking of how much Axel has changed since I had seen him in KH2.. With how he acts in the game, it made me think of this.. Some of the characters could be a bit out of character, in which I apologize.. I hope you all enjoy my story.

***One-Shot***

Axel stood in one of the alleys within Twilight Town, watching as the people gathered in the square. It was strange to be back here. He remembered a time when he was here simply to find Roxas and bring him back to the organization. Axel shook his head. That wasn't him anymore. It had been thanks to Sora and his friends that made sure of that. Axel let out a sigh as he left the cover of the alleyway. It was time for him to start over.

Axel gazed around at the gathering of people, each individual engaged in their own schedule. His eyes soon caught sight of a young man and woman opening up a food stall. Taking a moment, Axel straightened himself up and made his way toward them.

Their dark glare sent a chill through Axel as he approached them. Axel cleared his throat and smiled.

"Hey there.. How's your-"

"Haven't you caused us enough trouble!?" snapped the young woman.

"E-excuse me?" stammered Axel in shock.

"I suggest you go.." the man responded.

"O-Okay then.. Sorry to bother you.."

Axel then turned and made his way down the walkway.

'Maybe I caught them at a bad time..' Axel thought. He then turned to see a young boy with his mother near another stall.

"Hey there," Axel smiled softly as he walked over to them.

"Get away from us!" the boy's mother shouted.

Axel took a startled step back, frowning a bit.

"Hey, I just wanted to ta-"

"We don't WANT to talk to you!"

"S-sorry!" Axel stammered, stepping away from them.

He backed into someone who was standing behind him.

"Hey! WATCH it!"

Axel spun around in shock.

"I'm s-"

He was cut off as something struck him in the side of the face. Axel reached up and was shocked to find it was what remained of an egg, bits of the shell still clinging to his face.

"W-wha.."

Axel backed up as he saw more of the people had gathered around him.

"Go cause trouble somewhere ELSE!" someone shouted from nearby.

"I didn't want to-"

He was cut off as more eggs hit him and he shielded his face. Axel took off in a random direction and soon slowed to a stop as he saw three familiar people he had seen not too long ago.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette! Boy am I glad to s-"

"What do YOU want?" Hayner glared.

"Not you too.." Axel muttered. "Look, I need your he-"

"Don't act so innocent!" Hayner growled. "You can't fool US!"

"Please, I don't underst-"

"Just go away!" Hayner shouted.

Axel took a startled step back, before heading back toward the alleyway. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey-"

Axel swiveled around and raised an arm to cover his face.

"I didn't want any TROUBLE!" he shouted.

When nothing happened, Axel opened his eyes to see Sora who had taken a step back in surprise. Axel let his arms relax before he took a deep breath.

"Sora.. I-it's you.."

Sora looked at him a bit confused.

"Is.. Is everything okay?" he asked in concern.

"N..no.." Axel muttered. "It's not.."

"Axel?"

Axel kept his gaze at the ground.

"Axel, what happened?"

"I just got pelted by EGGS! What does it LOOK like.!?"

Sora stepped back with a look of shock and horror. Axel turned away as he fought to not let his sadness show.

"I just.. I don't belong here.."

Sora put a hand on his shoulder. He then turned toward the crowded square, a look of determination on his face.

"I'm gonna make this right.."

Axel was taken by surprise by Sora's reaction and hesitantly followed him, unsure of why he was being so timid. He never used to be like this. What was wrong with him? Axel snapped out of it as he saw Sora stop in the middle of the square. Axel frowned as he saw the people glaring at him.

"YOU again!?" one of the shopkeepers growled. "Why can't you just Go AWAY!?"

"Hey!" Sora shouted angrily. "What's your DEAL!?"

The man looked at Sora and glared.

"You're siding with the likes of HIM?"

The shopkeeper pointed accusingly at Axel who took a step back.

"He didn't do anything to you!" Sora protested.

"Sora!? What're you DOING!?" Hayner shouted as he and his friends rushed over. "He caused Twilight Town to be plunged into DARKNESS!"

"So.. That's what all this is about.." Axel muttered.

He let out a sigh and soon took a deep breath as he looked up at everyone around him.

"Look, I know why you all acted the way you did.. I was one of the ones who-.. Well, you know.. But you gotta hear me OUT."

Axel walked around as he addressed the crowd.

"That's not ME anymore! I'm not part of the Organization anymore! If it hadn't been for Sora and his friends, I would be.. But that part of me is GONE now."

Axel eyed each person in turn.

"I know you don't trust me and i know I probably don't deserve your trust.. But please listen to me.. I want to make things right.. Is it too much for me to want to start over?"

Everyone remained silent for a while before one of the shopkeepers walked up to Axel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No.. It's not too much.." he stated, giving him a cloth to wipe away the bits of egg.

Axel gladly took the cloth and scrubbed at his face.

"T-thank you.."

He turned to the crowd and one by one, they made their wat over and said their apologies for their actions. Axel smiled a little at their acts of kindness. Although Hayner was still unsure, he said his piece and Axel gave him a slight nod and a smile.

As the day turned to dusk, Axel sat alone at the top of the Twilight Town clock tower, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Axel."

Axel turned and smiled as he saw a familiar face.

"Oh hey, Sora.."

Sora took a seat beside him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah.. Yeah I was just.. i was just thinking is all.."

Sora nodded as he turned to look at the setting sun in the distance.

"I.. I wanted to thank you.." Axel said suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"You helped me remember what it was like to have a friend.." Axel smiled.

It was the first genuine smile he made in a long time. Sora returned it.

"It's no problem.." Sora replied.

Axel smiled and soon turned to look out at the setting sun again, knowing now he didn't need to worry about what happened next, because he had a true friend who would help him through it.

_~fin_

**Author's Note: So ends another story.. This idea had been on my mind for a long time now but here it is.. I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
